tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 2, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
Well, I'm home now. I'll go through the obvious - I think I met a great friend with Gort. Although I don't trust myself. We share similar backstories (he worked as a stable boy, I worked on an oil rig). He was extremely amicable. For all of the Nebulons, he was easily the one I related to the most. However, if you relate to someone TOO easily, you run the risk of having blinders on. Zarek is a member of "The Hive" - which, I THINK is a ruling party, made up of very few members, but who control virtually all of the planet. He seemed polite enough - not like Megatron. But you definitely got a creey vibe from him. And maybe not ALL hive people are like him. But the contrast couldn't be more stark between Gort and Zarek. Which leads me to Poise . Who PROBABLY is the one I need to listen to. I felt neither closeless nor skepticism toward her. She was NICE, but she defintiely didn't seem to welcome our presence. She rightly thought this alliance wasn't as idealic as I would envision or would hope. Once Autobots are introduced to a culture, Decepticons will inevitably follow. And they bring their war with it. And so, Poise wasn't too keen on forming alliances. We left with a promise between Gort and me to keep in touch. I gave him a box - including about a 30-minute 'presentation' about the history of the world, narrated by someone who sounded like Morgan Freeman. It was specifically made for alien species, created by NASA. And it was thankfully not Eurocentric. It literally involves world history - Middle East, Africa, The East, and yes, American. I also gave him my favorite book of all time (100 Years of Solitude), Stevie Wonder's Songs in the Key of Life, and my favorite album of all time, Pearl Jam's 'Yield.' And let's in with Dust Devil. When we met Zarek, I asked if he was of the Hide. He gave a sort of weird 'affirmative, non-answer' - and later Dust Devil said I just gave away a huge secret. He was right. I don't know if "The Hive" could be a negative slang, given by the resistance. It could also be "the official" name. The thing is: we don't know. But now, Zarek knows we know about "the Hive". Goddamnit, THIS is why Crosscut needed to be near me more. He's done this dozens, possibly hundreds of times. This was my first. Crosscut said Discord could probably teach me a few things about security. This is why I hate this job sometimes. If I was in the repair bay, and made a similar mistake, I could always walk it back, and try something else. Now, it's out in the open. It was a verbal slip. And now, I'm stuck with the consequences. At the same time, nothing could happen. Zarek could either have ignored my question, or just assumed I would have known from basic knowledge of the land. At the same time, I can't tell you how much I loved this opportunity when I met that first contact with Gort. After the chilly reception from Poise, and Zarek's vibe, I was thinking this is not what I should be doing to help the Autobots. But Gort changed that. I just hope I get another chance from the Autobots to do this again. And I hope Gort's sincerity was not an act. Category:Blog posts